


Touch Pinky

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fairy Keith (Voltron), Giant Shiro (Voltron), It’s great, Keith gets fucked by Shiro’s pinky, M/M, Size Kink, cum kink, extreme size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: In which fairy Keith and giant Shiro finally touch pinky.





	Touch Pinky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxKeilantra413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Size Fits All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346222) by [NyxKeilantra413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413). 



> This took so long, oops.  
> Big thank you to Nyx for letting me write in their fantastic au!
> 
> I have some comics I made to edit in, so I’ll do those soon.

The potion to shrink a giant required fewer, and more common, ingredients.

There was grass from a blue field, which Shiro picked an entire bucket’s full with just his thumb and forefinger. Keith fluttered about in search of the mushrooms. Being so tiny, he could read the markings easier, which was imperative, as an incorrectly striped mushroom was posion. When Keith located the right type, he sent up a burst of fire, which acted as a flare, signaling Hunk where to find him. Lance plucked the kelp from the bottom of the lake and laid it upon boulders to dry out in the warm sunlight.

When they were finished, Hunk gathered everything up and delivered it to the witch Haggar, whom brewed it and poured it in the largest vile she could find.

”Beware, though the ingredients were easily found, the shrinking wears off much faster than the enlarging potion.” She explained the ratio of potion to body is taken into account.

Shiro and Keith were desperate.

Keith would perch on the shell of Shiro’s ear and tell Shiro about his day. Shiro would lay down on his stomach and watch Keith duck in and out of the grass, and then nap on the fluffy down of a dandelion.

They had made it work, despite living in entire different worlds.

While Keith could shroud himself in any flower, under any leaf, or tucked into any courner, Shiro did not have the luxury. When the fire burned hot in his veins, set ablaze by Keith, though of no magic, Shiro had to rush atop a mountain to not be disturbed. When the life-giving liquid spilled searing from him, it left small puddles. Keith gave barely a dew drop to the flora he nestled in.

The flower to make an enlarging potion bloomed but one day a year, and its time had come and gone weeks well before the cauldron of their relations had boiled over.

So, that meant Shiro was left to stand in front of mirror, gawking at how small his form had become.

And it had become so small.

”Hunk, how do you manage being so... uh...” Shiro gestures down his body. When he’d shrunk, his clothes became like bedding meant to fit a large group of humans, larger than could fit on any one mattress. The clothes he’s borrowing from Hunk fit enough to cover himself, if a bit larger but not quite as long as it needed to be. ”Small?”

”Well I mean, like. You gotta think. I was born this way. Besides, it’s probably the same way you feel about being large.”

Shiro had taken the time to explore the new, small world. Keith was busy directing the bees in their pollinatation of the lilacs near Lance’s pond. Shiro’s only thought upon hearing Keith’s acitvity for the day was bite the inside of his cheek and try desperately not to think about pollinatin- er, pollination and Keith.

Not,  
You know,  
Pollinat*ing* Keith.

Shiro was grateful the evening would be spent closer to Keith’s size and behind locked doors. To which he wishes all the blessings upon Hunk for allowing them to use his spare bedroom, while also making himself sparse for the night.

”Hey, dude. It’s fine. You’re fine. Keith’s going to love you no matter what size you come in. You should see the guy when he’s helping me in the kitchen. Like, just the other day, I’m baking some bread, right?” Hunk motions kneading dough with his hands.

”And that little guy, whose supposed to help me with the flour, like, he’s frozen on the rolling pin, just, not moving, his eyes are sparkling, and mooney. When I ask him about it, and I do because I am a good friend, affording him the decency of asking, because, y’know, the guys just a puddle next to the tool I need to keep with the bread making, he starts going on and on about ”Shiro this”, and ”Shiro that”, and stuff about giants.”

Hunk pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an exhasperated huff.

”Shiro, please. I- I have to ask you to- I cannot have any more spilled berries or knocked over cream. I.. For my sanity, I beg you,” he rests his hands heavy on Shiro’s shoulder, seriousness glinting in his eyes, ”Dick the man down.”

Shiro feels his soul back its bags and depart from his body, headed straight for Nope Town, on its journey to Kill Me Now Ville.

Before he can answer, a cuckoo clock chirps from the hallway.

Keith brought with him a pocket watch (though it’d fit no pocket of his) to chime at him, letting him know it was time for Hunk to pick him up (his little wings were powerful, but either he’d arrive well into the night or else too exhausted to lay with Shiro, or both, should he attempt the trip on his own.

Hunk tells Shiro to get comfy, that he’ll drop Keith off and drive straight over to Pidge’s house.

Shiro thanks him again, bids him a good night, and begins preparations.

* * *

 

  
He sets out the bottle of wine on the kitchen table. Along with one wine glass and a spoon with the smallest bowl to it he can find. There’s no intention to get drunk, but they agreed a small amount to ease their nerves would make it go smoother. Next to the wine he places a plate with cheese cubes, sausage, and crackers. He chuckles to himself, noting that Keith will probably only need one cube, if that much, and what amounts to a couple of nibbles on the sausage and cracker. Desert is a princess cake, which Hunk made specifically for the evening. Shiro removes one slice, keen on sharing the single piece. The final touch is a single, wick candle. He doesn’t need a lighter or match either, a perk of having a fire fairy for a boyfriend.

Next, Shiro is back im the bedroom.

He digs into the bag he brought with, bringing out a glass bottle of the finest lube he could buy. It clings beautifully against the wood of the night stand as it’s placed down.

Fishing again in the bag, he brings out a small pillow, which is not unlike the pillows which hold rings as its walked down the aisle, and places it on a tall, cherry wood dresser.

He pulls out a rose and plucks the petals, surrounding the pillow with them. It smells sweetly, having just blossomed. Shiro hopes it smells even sweeter to Keith. He figures the scent of flowers, where Keith spends most of his day around, will be a comfort.

  
There’s a knock from the front door.

Hunk calls out that they’re home and Shiro’s heart trips over the beat.

”Coming.” He says, voice just on the edge of faltering.

He takes one last deep breath, in effort to calm down, and heads out to the kitchen.

  
”Hi.” Keith waves at Shiro and then cringes. ”I, uh. This was- I saw a nice flower. Here. For you.” He produces a daffodil from behind his back. It’s tall than him and the blossom larger, but Keith is strong. He’s much stronger than he looks.

Shiro smiles and reaches for it, moving it to a glass of water and placing it on the table as Keith tells Shiro about his day.

”You- Wow. Uhm. Shiro you’re- Wow.” Keith stands on the table, his shoes having been removed and placed on the edge of a counter. His hands fiddle with blades of grass that are woven together to make his outfit. It’s a simple loose shirt and pants, with miniscule flowers at the collar to make a sort of mock bowtie.

He looks handsome.

”It’s my outfit, isn’t it? It really woos you, huh?” Shiro gestures to ill-fitting ensemble and they both share a laugh. The tension is cut immediately, and they fall into their usual, easy conversation.

  
After their light dinner and dessert, the mood shifts from playful and calm to heavy and anticipating.

Shiro can see more of Keith, now that they’re closer in size, and without the distraction of food, he’s left with sparks beneath his skin and a drying mouth, at watching Keith.

Keith seems just as enamoured, equally able to better take in Shiro.

It strikes him as interesting, because, though it’s been well established that the evening will lead to some type of penetration into Keith, it’s Shiro who finds himself shy and skirting around the subject. It’s Keith, who flutters up to Shiro, inches from his face. ”Please.” It’s not really a question; they both know Shiro is wrapped around every millimeter of Keith’s small, small finger.

”Ok, baby. I’m gonna take really good care of you.” He motions for Keith to land on his shoulder. Any other circumstance would have Keith demanding he fly there on his own, but the desire is blooming inside them both, and there’s no time to spare before it fully opens its buds.

  
He cups Keith into his hands and gently brings him down upon the pillow. Keith’s ribcage is expanding and falling in large waves. His arms are rest beside his head. Legs spread wide. Though his eyes seem to find Shiro’s, there’s a fogginess to his gaze.

”Shiro, take off my clothes.”

Keith could be no bigger than an ant, and Shiro no smaller than a mountain, and he would kneel to anything Keith asked of him.

It’s lewd, plucking at the tiny clothes, almost like he’s undressing a doll.

”Rip them.” Keith huffs.

Shiro hesitates for a second. He makes sure to align his fingers with the seams, hoping he can manage without hurting Keith, and shreds them apart like tearing paper.

There’s a power he feels, towering over the man, whose hips are wiggling, and cock flushed and slick at the tip. Keith can’t make a single move without Shiro seeing every part of him. He’s beneath Shiro’s gaze, exposed and raw.

”Now you. Shiro, let me lick you.”

”Uh, Keith.. How about I lick you.”

”Fuck, fine, just.. I need you, right now.” There’s no hiding of the desperation in his voice, not of the tremor of it takes up, nor the sweet, honeyed rasp that oozes out from within his throat.

Shiro wants to fill his mouth it, with Keith, anything, everything. He needs to fill and be filled.

Shiro bends over Keith and pokes the tip of his tongue against the tantalizing flesh of his cock. It earns him a keen. Even with only the tip, it still covers most of Keith’s arousal. Using that to his advantage, Shiro works the foreskin so that it glides over the textured cock beneath, dragging it all the way up so that it swallows the head.

 

* * *

 

Keith’s toes begin to twitch and rub against themselves.

”G..god.. Sh..Shiro I- I might cum. You have.. you have to...” he arches far away from the pillow.

As much as Shiro wants to take his time, they are both needy from being unable to touch each other.

He takes out the lube and douses his pinky finger with it.

”Are you sure?” He asks, realizing then that even his pinky is going to have Keith stretched wide around him. The thought makes his dick throb, but he’s got to make sure.

”Yes, just do it already. I spent all afternoon preping, I’m ready!”

Shiro curls his palm once more. Despite all his bravado, Shiro knows it’s going to be difficult to get in. He lets Keith fly up and suspend himself in the air, letting him control the pacing.

He watches with rapture as Keith’s mouth falls open. He makes noise half between pain and pleasure as he let’s the finger breech him.

Shiro has to bit his lip to keep his own noises in check. He wants to hear Keith. Wants to hear his moans as his hole accomodates the finger.

It’s strange by itself, to feel the tight, velvety walls wrapped around his pinky. But it doesn’t take much for Shiro to imagine that feeling around his aching cock.

Shiro stares in awe.

Keith’s back arches forward. He’s hunched over, trying to ease Shiro in.

A thin band of skin clings to his finger, thin enough for him to see the knob of his knuckle through it. It entrances him, watching it get swallowed inside on a down thrust, and emerge again on an up thrust. It holds onto his finger with an almost desperation.

Keith’s hands are dug into the soft flesh of his plump ass, holding it apart so his hole is displayed for Shiro.

The fact that he’s facing away makes Shiro think Keith is purposeful in his position, rather than the heat of the moment sweeping him into impulses.

It’s strange too, as much as he wishes it were all sensual and appealing. There’s no denying that he has a fairy being dicked down on his pinky finger. Shiro can feel Keith’s sac slap against him with the riding.

He wants to feel their balls touch.

Keith begins to glow faintly, likely a literal fire is burning inside his veins.

The smell of the freshly extinguished flame of a candle stick fills Shiro’s senses.

”So much. Shiro. I’m-”

The band around his finger twitches, constricting and pulsing. Keith’s cum is small dew drops that run into Shiro’s palm.

  
”Fuck Keith, I have to cum.” He carefully removes his finger and goes to unbutton and take off his pants.

”Cum on me.”

Shiro sputters. ”I..I’d drown you. Keith, baby, no. Not like this.”

Keith groans loudly.

Shiro takes himself into his hand. It’s only a few more strokes before his sac tightens and he aims at a spot next to the pillow. Ropes of white explode out and form a pool.

Keith, taking the technicality, rolls himself into. He scoops it in his hands and drips it onto his hair, letting it cascade down him as if he were bathing.

Shiro licks his lips when he sees Keith lap at his seed.

When he’s finally a mess of spunk, a beautiful, glazed, cum-drunk mess of it, Shiro takes him to the sink to bathe him.

Keith falls asleep curled around the shell of his ear.

 

 

 

 


End file.
